


Lovely... Never, Never Change

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [13]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, also featuring big rico's pizza, date, goddamnit night vale, more mysteries about night vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lovely. Never, never change. Keep that breathless charm. Won’t you please arrange it? ‘Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely... Never, Never Change

Cecil always preferred it when Carlos talked. He spent his days talking, droning on and on in that stuffy little booth, and he found it far better when he could just _listen_ to Carlos talk. He propped his head up on his hand and watched contentedly as Carlos spoke excitedly about his latest experiments in between bites of a slice of Big Rico’s pizza that had bacon, ranch dressing, and an unidentifiable green meat that neither of them acknowledged or thought about.

“So, you see, the trees are growing down, so the whole town might actually be upside down, or gravity is reversed, I’m not sure which,” Carlos explained, the hand with his knife flying through the air. Cecil smiled at him.

“I see,” Cecil said agreeably. Carlos paused to look at him.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Carlos pointed out. Cecil shrugged his slim, pointed shoulders.

“I like listening to you,” Cecil confessed casually, though his heart was beating quite quickly in that way it often did when he passed the not-there dog park or he ran into the glow cloud at the grocery store and had to make awkward small talk. “You’re charming. Your voice is very lovely. I love it. I love you.”

Carlos blushed deliciously and looked down at his pizza. “Oh. Thank you, Cecil.”

Cecil grinned widely at him, his sharp teeth only a bit disconcerting. Carlos found that he adjusted to many things in Night Vale, given a little bit of time. “You’re welcome, Carlos. Thank _you_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
